Thunder in Paradise
by Sailor Onyx Pluto
Summary: Sequel to Lightning on the Dancefloor that picks up the morning after. Makoto and Nephrite have an electrifying relationship and it seems that nothing can tear them apart. But when a few unexpected visitors come back into their lives, will their new found love for each other stay true or will it completely crumble? Rated M just to be safe.


**A/N: I finally got this one started, and despite my original intention, it will be at least three chapters long, if not more. Thanks to JPandS for giving me the necessary motivation to continue this pairing and storyline. If you haven't read Lighting on the Dancefloor yet, I suggest you read that first as this takes place the morning after. Enjoy and R&R please!  
**

**Thunder in Paradise**

**By Sailor Onyx Pluto**

**Chapter One – Small Storm Brewing**

_And I'd give up forever to touch you_

'_Cause I know that your feel me somehow_

_You're the closet to heaven that I'll ever be_

_And I don't wanna go home right now_

_And all I can taste is this moment_

_And all I can be is your life_

_When sooner or later it's over_

_I just don't wanna miss you tonight_

Makoto smiled as she heard the familiar lyrics of Iris by the Goo Goo Dolls slowly become louder in her ears and she rolled over and stretched. The sun shone in through a small slit in the curtains, warming her face and causing her to open her eyes.

_And I don't want the world to see me_

'_Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

Sitting up slowly, she stretched once more then moved off her bed to put on a pair of light blue yoga pants and a pale yellow tank top. It was then that she noticed that all of Nephrite's clothes were gone, except for his shoes, which were placed neatly by the door. Smiling, Makoto left her room and headed towards the kitchen, where she was greeted by the smells of eggs, bacon, fresh blueberry waffles, and brewing coffee.

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming_

_Or the moment of truth in your lies_

_When everything feels like the movies_

_Yeah, ya bleed just to know you're alive_

_And I don't want the world to see me_

'_Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

Nephrite was finishing up the poached eggs as he whistled in tune with the radio, and as he was portioning them onto plates, he looked up to see Makoto silently watching him with a smile on her pretty face.

"Good morning, beautiful," he said with a toothy grin. "Sleep well?"

"As a matter of fact, yes," she stepped over to kiss him. "That was some of the best sleep I've had since I started college." He quirked an eyebrow as if to say, "Oh?" as he handed her a breakfast plate that she gladly accepted.

_And I don't want the world to see me_

'_Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

_And I don't want the world to see me_

'_Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

_I just want you to know who I am_

_I just want you to know who I am_

_I just want you to know who I am_

The couple sat down at the small bar that faced the balcony window and began to eat, but before the radio could switch over to strictly talk and news, Makoto shut it off with the small remote resting on the counter.

"I listen to too much useless chatter from my classmates," she grinned as she popped a blueberry in her mouth. "Definitely don't want to hear it while I'm at home."

"I honestly can't blame you there," Nephrite concurred while breaking off a piece of bacon. "Besides, the news can be so depressing these days." Before they could take their conversation further, the coffee brewer chimed and he moved to fill two mugs he'd already set out.

"How do you take your coffee?

"Just black, if you please. He chuckled.

"What's so funny?" she asked, though it was slightly muffled by a mouthful of eggs.

"Never thought I'd find a woman who'd drink coffee the same way I do," he handed her a steaming mug then sat back down. "All the girls I've ever dated, including the last bitch that ran out on me, always had to doctor theirs up or just get it from somewhere like Starbucks." His tone took on a bit of scorn as he mentioned Angela, but one look in Makoto's eyes chased that away. She took a sip as she listened to him. "It sounds silly, but I suppose it's the silly little things that matter to me."

"I agree," he looked at her again as if he been stung, causing her to laugh lightly. "I think it's the little things in life that count for something." As the sun rose higher into the morning sky and splashed bright yellow rays through the window shades, Makoto's expression all of a sudden became serious as she picked up their empty plates and deposited them in the sink.

"However," she turned around to fully face him, "what I'm about to ask you is far from small, and it's something that I've never asked of a man I've been dating." He nodded, indicating that she had his full attention. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Would you consider the possibility of moving in with me?" It came out in such a rush that she wasn't sure he'd even be able to decipher it. Seeing the stunned expression, she plowed on. "I know that we only met last night and even rushed into having sex, even though we both wanted to, but I know what's true in my heart and-" She didn't have a chance to finish since he was in front of her in an instant and catching her lips in a kiss that told her his answer all too clearly. Upon breaking the kiss, he looked her in the eyes,

"There is nothing to consider. I would love nothing more than to fall asleep next to you every night and wake up to you every morning." Tears of happiness shimmered in her emerald eyes as she wrapped her arms around his neck in a tight embrace and he hugged her back just as tightly. After a few peaceful moments of holding each other, they disengaged to clean up the kitchen and prepare for their day.

"I do need to go to work in a few hours, so I have to go back to my place and change," Nephrite started. "Could I possibly use your shower to save myself a little time?" Makoto smiled. He was so polite and those ice blue eyes of his were so dazzling when they looked at her.

"You don't even have to ask. Of course you can use the shower. Feel free to use anything that's in there." Watching him disappear into the bathroom, she giggled to herself then went to her bedroom to change into some hip-hugging jeans and a soft pink sweater.

As she was tying up her hair, there was a knock at the door that sounded quite insistent. Growling in annoyance, she grabbed her phone out of her coat that was still draped over the couch from last night, and flipped it open to see that she had ten missed calls and about twice as many text messages. Makoto then slapped a hand to her forehead in embarrassment and realization as to who was more than likely pounding on her door this early in the morning. Not even bothering to check through the eyehole, she slowly opened the door to see a less-than-happy blonde on the other side, arms crossed over her chest and tapping one foot impatiently.

"Nice to see you're alive, Mako!" she practically shouted. "Rei and I have been worried sick about you since last night, especially since you didn't respond to a single call or text!" Makoto hung her head slightly as she stepped aside to let her long-time friend inside and shut the door behind her.

"I'm truly sorry, Minako," she apologized. "I know we were supposed to meet up last night, but my plans changed… abruptly." Minako raised an eyebrow in suspicion and was about to say something when she heard the shower turn off, which she didn't even notice until now.

Both women waited, one in trepidation, one in anticipation, as the bathroom door opened with a puff of steam, followed by Nephrite wrapped in a towel from the waist down, his auburn hair dripping over one shoulder. When he saw the blonde staring at him with wide blue eyes and the brunette blushing uncontrollably, he immediately ran back into the bathroom and shut the door.

'Oh boy,' Makoto thought as her friend looked at her with a goofy grin on her face. 'Here it comes: the Minako Third Degree.'

"Now I see why you didn't wait for us last night!" she damn near crowed, forgetting that Nephrite was in earshot. Or she didn't care. The brunette opted for the latter.

"I was going to wait until the weekend to introduce him to everyone but it looks like the cat's out of the bag," she spoke quickly, hoping to avoid the interrogation for the time being.

"He's handsome too," the blonde said, still wearing that grin that just screamed, 'Wait 'till I tell the girls!' "Way more so than Jack was." Makoto rolled her eyes at the mention of her ex-boyfriend from a year ago. He had decided that he wanted to go back to the single life and did so by leaving the country on a whim. She dismissed from her mind as her prince emerged again, fully clothed this time, though he did look a bit annoyed. The bright sky seemed to darken as he approached with a polite smile on his face that didn't reach his eyes.

"Hi! My name's Minako! I'm Mako's best friend!" She bubbled dramatically, not seeming to notice his slightly dark mood or the low rumble of thunder outside.

"Lovely to meet you, Minako. I am Nephrite," he gave a polite bow, but flicked an icy gaze to his princess that said, 'I'll talk to you after she leaves.'

Makoto just looked embarrassed beyond belief. 'Minako, you are such a ditz sometimes!' she thought angrily.

"Well Nephrite, it's nice to meet you too!" I was just telling Mako here that I see why she stood me up last night. If I met someone like you, I probably would've done the same."

"Probably?" Makoto questioned.

Minako just giggled. "Okay. I definitely would have." Before anything else could be said, the blonde's phone went off with an alarm bell. "Oh my! I didn't realize what time it was!" A flash of lightning streaked across quickly gathered storm clouds, followed by a rumbled of thunder. "I need to go home and get ready for class! Got a midterm in Vocals today. See you two later!" and with that, Minako was out the door and down the hall to the elevator.

Makoto lifted her emerald gaze, only to meet the icy blue stare of Nephrite. He wasn't thrilled; that much was obvious by the rigid way he stood with his muscular arms crossed tightly over his built chest. He wasn't angry but she knew he wanted clarity as to what just transpired.

She let out a sigh and said, "I am so sorry for that fiasco," she could already feel the tears pricking the back of her eyes. "I was originally supposed to meet up with Minako and Rei, another friend of mine, at the club last night, but then you and I started dancing and I forgot about them completely." She paused to let that permeate the air between them and saw him relax his rigidity. He nodded for her to continue as a light rain began to fall.

"I was not, in any way, shape, or form, expecting her to come by this morning, and if I was, I would've told you to wait to take a shower." She looked down at the blue-gray carpet since she felt so ashamed about her friend's behavior and didn't notice until her was gently pulled her face upwards to look at him. She couldn't read his expression but didn't have to as he gave her a kiss that left an electric tingle on her lips, and when he pulled back, he was smiling.

"Thank you for being honest with me, Makoto," he put his hands on her shoulder. "I will admit that I was a bit upset by the intrusion, but I also know that it wasn't your fault, and I'm glad you didn't try to make an excuse for it," he paused to search her face. "However, I am curious as to why she brought up what sounded like an ex-boyfriend."

Makoto was wondering about that too and decided to voice her thought. "I honestly don't know why she brought that son of a bitch up either," her tone grew angry as a clap of thunder hit close by. "Jack left me a year ago, saying that he wanted his single life back, and then just moved out of the country like that," she snapped her fingers for emphasis.

She suddenly got a devious smile. "Minako was right when she said that you were way more handsome that he was." Nephrite grinned broadly and kissed her again, but this time with the intensity of a thunderstorm in full force, and it seemed to be illuminated by the dance of lightning strikes outside. After a few intense moments, they reluctantly disengaged, their foreheads touching.

"If only I didn't have to go to work today," he breathed, his eyes still closed.

She lightly kissed his cheek. "If you have to go then go," she loosened her grip slightly, not really wanting to let him leave. "Call me when you get done and we can talk more about you moving in." He kissed her forehead then went to retrieve his shoes from the bedroom. When he came back out, she handed him a slip of paper with her number on it, which he placed in his wallet.

"I shall return, princess," and with a swift kiss, he picked up his coat and was on his way.

After locking the door, Makoto flopped onto the couch and watched the rain fall for a few moments before saying to herself, "Leave it to Minako to create thunder in paradise."


End file.
